pour certaines personne la mort est une délivrance
by Hermi33
Summary: je te deteste Draco toi qui te prend pour le meilleur alors que chacun de tes ennemis du trio valent 10 fois plus que toi! enfin je vais pouvoir etre heureuse loin de toi !


Voilà mon premier one –shot j'espère qu'il vous plaira

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elle était seule, seule la nuit sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, recroquevillé, entourant ses genou de ses bras et sa tête posée dessus, de grosses larmes coulait le long de ses joues rosie par le froid, elle regardait la lune sans doute pour la dernière fois, elle revoyait sa vie. Sa vie, ce n'était pas une vie qu'elle avait, elle aurait tellement voulu ne pas naître, si longtemps elle rêvait de ce jour celui ou elle perdrait la vie pour son bonheur, cette nuit était la première ou elle se sentait libre heureuse de sa mort très proche . Comme elle enviait Hermione Granger elle qui est belle, intelligente, et courageuse mais elle revint a la réalité elle n'était que Pansy le bon petit chien de draco a présent elle se mit a murmurer des paroles mélanger entre tristesse et haine. Haine pour celui quelle croyait être son grand amour

Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas moi qui ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu tourne rien qu'un regard vers moi pour que tu me disent un mot rien qu'amicale envers moi mais non quoi que je fasse tu me rejette la seule chose a laquelle tu pense c'est a emmerder le groupe a Potter qui valent a eux trois beaucoup plus que ta famille entière, que le lord noir même . Pourquoi je vie a par pour souffrir de tes insultes aujourd'hui c'est décidé je quitte ce monde .

Elle se glissa a l'intérieur de la salle de cours et se dirigea vers la salle commune des serpentards une fois arriver elle entra tout doucement dans la chambre de Draco s'assit a son bureau prit une feuille de parchemin et une plume et commença a écrire les lettres

_**Adieu**_

_**toi qui m'a toujours détester**_

_**maintenant tu es débarrassé de moi**_

_**une fille que tu appelait autrefois Pansy !**_

Elle prit une deuxième feuille et y écrivit une lettre :

_**Hermione,**_

_**Je sais que nous nous sommes toujours haïe mutuellement.**_

_**Mais j'ai remarquer que toi est ton ami Ron vous disputiez souvent arrêtez ça car vous avez de la chance de vous avoir chacun comme amis vous trois vous êtes sans doutes les meilleurs amis de tous Poudlard, beaucoup de monde envi votre amitié a commencer par moi qui n'ait jamais connu ce sentiment mais maintenant c'est trop tard .**_

_**Je te souhaite beaucoup de chance dans ta vie pas la peine de m'en souhaité aussi car la mienne s'arrête, ce qui sera la seule joie de mon existence, là-haut a la tour d'astronomie adieu **_

_**Le bon toutou de Malfoy comme tu m'appelait souvent**_

Elle s'approcha de la porte sans même jeté un seul regard a Draco qui dormait paisiblement prononça le sort _scotchum notarius _qui colla le mot a la porte et partit en direction de la volière ou elle accrocha la lettre pour Hermione sur la pattes d'un des nombreux grand ducs que possédait Poudlard et remarqua alors que le soleil commençait a se lever elle repartie en direction de la tours d'astronmie

Un peu plus tard un hibou alla frapper au carreau d'Hermione elle alla lui ouvrir et parcouru la lettre

-oh non PANSY !!

elle couru a travers le château pour rejoindre la tour d'astronomie en criant son prénom

Pour la deuxième fois Pansy se retrouva sur le toit elle regarda 30 secondes le soleil

Hermione qui arrivait au bas de la tour d'astronomie continua sa course

Pansy regarda le vide et sauta dedans au moment ou Hermione arrivait a la dernière salle de la tour elle se précipita a la fenêtre mais trop tard Pansy avait déjà sauter . Elle était tombée sur le dos et sa colonne vertébrale fut brisé net sous le choc elle observa le corps inerte de Pansy et prononça :

Soit heureuse la-haut !

Suivit par quelque larme car perdre une personne fait toujours mal même si vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment apprécié .

0o0o0o0o0 FIN 0o0o0o0o0

_voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review_


End file.
